


Late Comfort

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ever since Venom came Eddie tended to be a violence before peace guy, but when Peter shows up in the middle night visibly shaking it’s hard to go hunt down scums when Peter is in need of his comfort.





	Late Comfort

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Eddie always considered himself a pretty decent guy, who could be considerate at times, patient-

_Knock, knock, knock._

-strong, a great boyfriend and lover to Parker-

_Bang, bang, bang_.

But at three freaking AM? He was none of that. It was like he was Venom without having to let the alien take over. With an internal protest Eddie got up from the comfort of his bed, not even caring if he anyone saw him at the door in just a black shirt and boxers since the annoyance outside _was_ the one interrupting his sleep anyway.

Even after he got up the banging still continued, making him more grumpy than usual. But after he unlocked the door and swung it open all the aggression was put to stop. Or at least on hold.

Standing outside of his door was none other than Peter; hair dripping wet, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes, a noticeable purple bruise near his collarbone and his whole body shivering and shaking.

“Peter? What the hell, get in here! Why are you-” Eddie's question went unfinished by the sudden embrace from Peter. Instead of bombarding his spider with questions Eddie quietly shut his door, turning the lock and slowly wrapped his arms around Peter.

“Hey, it's alright. You're safe now.” Eddie’s tone suddenly went soft as he rubbed small circles onto Peter’s back soothingly. In all the years he's known Parker this was the first time he's ever seen him so shaken up over anything. Not just anything; a fight. The new bruise made it obvious to what happened, but yet..

“Do you want to let me know what happened?” Eddie asked once Peter stopped shaking and only got silence in return. Holding back a sigh, Eddie moved Peter along with him to the couch, carefully getting Peter off him who seemed reluctant but complied. Tired, red eyes stared down at the floor while Eddie left the room momentarily.

When Eddie returned it was as if Peter was a statue, not moving and staring down at the floor tiredly. His tear stained face made his blood boil to who would even _dare_ harm his spider. Venom was itching to go out, hunt down their new prey and rip into them like there was no tomorrow.

But they couldn't, not yet anyway. Peter needed him because if he didn't he wouldn’t have seeked out Eddie's comfort in the middle of the night.

So instead Eddie plopped down next to Peter, a hand towel now placed gently on Peter's head as he ruffled it a few times before Peter took over and decided to dry off his hair himself.

“I'm sorry.” Peter's voice came out quietly and broken. It made Eddie miss the usual upbeat, energetic tone Peter tended to have when he was in a good mood. Now it just fueled his anger for the enemies.

“I.. I didn't want to go home. And I thought maybe it'd be okay if I came over here- I just..” Peter slowly inhaled, letting the towel rest on his shoulders and finally gained the courage to look up at Eddie. “I didn't want to be alone.” Peter finished quietly, letting his head rest against the couch and used the palm of his hand to wipe away any tears falling down his face.

Beneath the heroic and sometimes carefree attitude of Spider Man it was easy to forget that Peter was still just a young college freshman.

“You know I don't mind you showing up, your company is always welcomed here.” Eddie ruffled Peter’s damp hair, watching Peter weakly slap away with his hand with a small smile. “But I would like to know what happened, if you want to talk about it.” The last thing Peter needed was to be forced to talk so Eddie would just let him simmer down and talk when he felt like it.

Peter’s smile is gone as fast as it came. There was no way to avoid the topic anyway, it was inevitable. His eyes fluttered shut as if he was silently debating when to speak, but like ripping off a band aid Peter’s eyes opened and he began to speak with his gaze on the ceiling.  
  
“I got.. Ambushed. From someone I previously put in jail who wanted pay back-” Peter pauses to shakily inhale. “And some had guns and others had melee weapons, I shouldn’t be like _this_ , but what if it happens again? That something _worse_ could..” Peter closes his eyes, and it’s Eddie’s cue then to scoot Peter onto his lap, protectively and tightly holding the hero close to him.   
  
Peter lets himself lean into the touch, furiously wiping away anymore tears as to not let Eddie see them. Eddie’s never seen Peter so vulnerable before and if anything it made him want to keep the spider close to him; away from any harm. He trusts Venom would tear them apart in a snap.   
  
“It’s not going to happen again because we’re here. You’ve got nothing to fear as long as you’re with us.” Eddie spoke confidently and softly kissed Peter’s forehead as a gentle gesture. Peter peeked an eye open, looking up at Eddie as he leaned against his shoulder, nodding silently with his breathing starting to regulate. Eddie let one of his hands rest atop of Peter’s while rubbing small circles on the palm and gave him butterfly kisses around his face. While Venom was good at being rough and teasing with Peter, Eddie was better at being comforting. Though he still liked to tease Peter anyway, but it wasn’t one of those nights.   
  
Eddie’s not sure how long they stayed together on the couch, but at some point he was pretty sure he heard Peter mumble out a tired, ‘thank you,’ before falling asleep not even minutes later. Eddie doesn’t blame him, he had a rough night and just needed some comfort and care. It made him feel a sense of pride knowing _he_ was the only one who could soothe Peter and the fact that Peter was his first choice to come to.   
  
As much as Eddie would love to fall asleep with Peter, doing so on the couch wasn’t a great idea. He’s sure they’d both wake up complaining about sore joints and that’s not something he wanted to face in the morning. So cautiously, Eddie moved Peter until he was carrying the younger male bridal style and walked slowly to his bedroom.   
  
It was a cute sight once he got Peter settled into bed who was resting comfortably and had his hand clutching the hem of Eddie’s shirt. It made Eddie smile, but instead of joining him in bed the blonde decided to kiss the back of Peter’s hand as he softly removed it then draped the covers over Peter.   
  
“I’ll be back before you wake up, I promise.” Eddie speaks faintly, smiling fondly down at Peter when he shifts in his sleep but thankfully doesn’t wake up.   
  
With that said and done Venom finally takes over and with a sniff and lick to Peter he’s already on the move. It won’t be too hard to track them down, but Eddie mentally wonders if it’ll take too long to find them. Once their far away from earshot Venom is already answering his question.   
  
“Don’t worry this won’t even take an hour. I promise.” Venom finds himself grinning and proudly showing off his sharp teeth. That was a good sign to Eddie, but to anyone else most likely not.  
  
What Peter didn't know wouldn't hurt him. But the scums who did this had no chance of survival.

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've fallen into the ship and I can't get up. Ahh, I hope this turned out okay, thanks for reading!


End file.
